points_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Path to Glory: The Pyramid
19 First Seed, 91 AN Chapter 2: Karavakos and the Pyramid Gharash Vren was summarily defeated by the Heroes and after the battle they rescued a captive named Korrin, a dragonborn paladin of Bahamut. This is, of course, the same Korrin who would later take up residence in the Thunderspire and occupy a position in government during Ivgaar’s rule as Warden of the Thunderspire. After the Bandits were defeated, the Heroes met with the Arboreans, one of the controlling sects within the Pyramid. They used the mysterious Arauka and new ally Korrin as primary negotiators. Some members, advocated a more aggressive approach. “You cannot trust those who commit their minds towards beliefs and magic rather than strength and action.” – Ivgaar. “Less talking, more killing.” – Rasic Diplomacy won the day and the Arboreans agreed to not attack the heroes while they remained in the Pyramid. The heroes explored the remaining areas of the 1st floor of the Pyramid, discovering more of its secrets. They encountered the dark wizard Karavakos, or, rather, an aspect of his soul that was sealed inside the Pyramid. This aspect called itself The Hermit, and resided not far from the library on the 1st floor. The party overcame this shard and found the first of three keys that would be needed to unlock the sanctuary of light. The party came to understand they would have to destroy all of these aspects of Karavakos in order to free themselves from the Pyramid’s ancient magic. This would prove to be a harrowing task that tested the party to their very limits. The remaining two floors of the Pyramid were guarded by powerful magics and vicious creatures from the far reaches of the material world, the shadowfell, and even the far realm. It is here that the party encountered Zantarthanax, an old, immense white dragon. The dragon sat on an unimaginable horde of gold and was guarded by powerful ice magics. The heroes, rather than take on this foe directly, sought to reason with it, and gained the 2nd shard of Vyrellis by trading a simple black pearl for it. “We declined to introduce Rasic, the Dragonslayer, or Ivgaar, the Plunderer. A decision I stand by. Would have been nice to acquire the dragon’s horde, but sometimes the wealth isn’t worth it. Besides, it all worked out in the end.” – Velkyn the Locksinger Indeed, the party eventually overcame two more shards of Karavakos, the Abomination and the Necromancer. The Abomination was created when a shard of Karavakos attempted to escape into the Far Realm. The Necromancer was a shard of Karavakos that had become melancholy and obsessed with death. Each of these fallen shards delivered another key, and once the party solved the riddle to open the sealed door into the Sanctuary of Light, the Arboreans rushed to the opening, and sought to destroy the party so they may escape the temple. Unfortunately the assault trapped Relic, General of the Thunderspire, and he stayed behind to fight the Arboreans and buy his comrades the time they needed to defeat Karavakos. He fell in battle, sacrificing his life so others could be free. The White Dragon, nobler than one would give his breed credit for, made good on his alliance and attacked the Arborean forces. In the Sanctuary of Light, at the apex of the Pyramid, the remaining Heroes of the Vale fought Karavakos’ last form. He was powerful and surrounded by false images of himself, but his desire to be free was his undoing. He tapped into the dangerous magics of the Pyramid, and was torn apart. The Heroes liberated the remaining people from the Pyramid, and made good on their promises to Zantarthanax, allowing him to live and be free from the Pyramid’s grasp. Vyrellis, the Eladrin Princess, was freed from her imprisonment and imparted her family’s heirloom to Arauka, the Councilor, who proved to be to be a trusted member of the party. Much of what happened in the Pyramid, and its significance, remains a mystery. The Heroes since have never been quick to discuss it or reveal all they discovered. Travel to the Pyramid is considered to be impossible, although it is often the subject of discussion at the Wizard’s Council meetings and the Council of the Vale. Certainly if it could be brought into our world it would make for a formidable fortress. 19 First Seed, 91 AN -14 Second Seed, 91 AN Chapter 3: The Thunderspire and the Godsworn When our great heroes arrived home to the Thunderspire, they had scarcely been gone a months’ time, but for them it felt much longer. Time did not move in the Pyramid the same way it moves here. Once they returned, Eben was able to repair the remains of Relic’s body, though he could reanimate him. Althea then used a resurrection spell to return Relic’s “soul”, bringing him back to the world of the living. With their comrade restored, the Heroes quickly went to work at the Thunderspire, declaring then Ivgaar the Plunderer as Ruler of the Thunderspire. The other party members also came to occupy administrative positions. Allow me to articulate them. Rasic, Marshall Velkyn, Spymaster Arauka, Councilor Althea, High Priest Relic, General Eben, Treasurer Visyres, Magister This new government quickly pooled resources to expand its territory and improve housing for the poor and merchants, as well as reconstructing temples of worship. Housing was improved from the poor: the Pigeon Holes were demolished and proper housing was constructed. Areas surrounding the Thunderspire Mountain were improved for farming. Yes, the change in the administration of the Thunderspire was well received. The Mages of Saruun stayed on to manage the day-to-day, but without the malice and cruelty they once visited upon the population. However, fate would not stay its hand for long, and shortly after the Heroes of the Vale would leave to their next glorious adventure. The Interregnum Between the Godsworn’s return from the Pyramid of Shadows and their journey into the Feywild, they embarked on personal journeys. The Mountain and the Son Ivgaar, the Ruler of the Thunderspire journeyed to his homeland in the Caringorn Peaks. He believed, at the time, that he had been redeemed in the eyes of Kavaki, the Ram Lord, and he could return to Skywatch, the Goliath Holy Land, as a hero and rightful heir to his father. He was rebuffed. His father, Orro the Fearless, met Ivgaar with disdain and hostility. Ivgaar, ever a proud goliath and leader, challenged his father to a rite of combat to decide his fate. Orro the Fearless was, at the time, a far greater warrior than Ivgaar, and defeated his son, slaying him. However, fate was not done with Ivgaar, and he was resurrected by Asha, a spiritual leader of Skywatch, and later Lady of the Thunderspire. Many of the goliaths at Skywatch found Orro’s rebuffing of Ivgaar to be in poor form. They left with Ivgaar and Asha to the Thunderspire to help Ivgaar build his kingdom, and, hopefully, redeem Ivgaar and defeat Orro the Fearless. A Dragonslayer and a Spider in the Dark ''' '''After their journey to Skywatch, a couple members of the party embarked on another adventure. Rasic the Dragonslayer, and Marshall of the Thunderspire journeyed to his home, a cave network within the Dawnforge Mountains. Rasic was a former slave to duergar traders. He was a mul, a product of rape between a human woman and a deurgar overseer. He returned to his home to liberate the other Mul slavers. However, he did not know the way to his former home by heart, and could not possibly navigate caves alone, although he was not aware of this. He set out with pure determination on a mission he was doomed to fail. In the shadows, Velkyn the Locksinger, Spymaster of the Thunderspire, followed Rasic on his quest, unbeknownst to the mul. Rasic arrived at the entrance of the cave network, but was lost in the pure dark abyss underneath the mountains. Velkyn assisted him, like an unseen servant, a helpful spider in the dark. Finally, Velkyn spoke to Rasic, whispering to him in the dark. Rasic understood it was his friend and ally. Over the next few days, Velkyn taught Rasic the ways of the shadow, and how to see with more than his eyes. When they found the dreugar slave traders, Rasic and Velkyn quickly cut through their forces, side by side. The assault was risky, and Velkyn almost fell in combat to the dreugar’s wicked blades, but in the end, the fearsome duo proved too much for the forces of the slavers. The mul slaves were liberated, and journeyed back to the Thunderspire with Velkyn and Rasic, who was now a master of shadow.